


Dear Son, Oh My Precious One

by faith_xx_love



Series: MLWeek Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Family, Hurt/Comfort, MLWeek, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. An entry in Gabriel Agreste's diary. </p>
<p>For MLWeek Day 2 (Nov 24th): Friendship/Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Son, Oh My Precious One

Adrien, my son.

When was the last time I called your _name_?

When was the last time we spent _talking_ to each other?

When was the last time we’ve _seen_ each other?

I am no longer the same since your mother passed away.

Your mother… She encouraged me, supported me in my endeavours. She helped me realize my dreams to become a fashion designer.

Without her, I wouldn’t have the courage and strength to chase after my ambitions.

Without her, I wouldn’t have _you_. 

My dear precious son, _I love you_. You have no idea how much I love you.

But my pride wouldn’t let me say those words.

I am still hurting.

I still couldn’t get over her death.

It hurts to see you because you grew up looking more and more like her each day. How can I bear to look upon your face when everything about you reminds me of her?

I can’t look at you directly without having my knees go weak, without feeling that tight squeeze in my chest, without having to force myself not to breakdown.

Please. Give me time. 

Give me time to recover.

I promise I’ll make it up to you. 

But please, _please_ know that you are very precious to me and that I do love you despite my actions saying otherwise.

Adrien Agreste, oh my precious son.

I love you. Now, always and forever.


End file.
